Let's Get Married
by autumnpanda
Summary: Ajakan menikah melalui telepon di siang bolong hari ini sungguh mengejutkan Tao. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Bukan juga April Mop! Oneshot! Kris/Tao! Warnings Fluff abal! Cerita Pendek Sangat! Intinya ENJOY dan RnR yee :)


**LET'S GET MARRIED**

 **KRISTAO FANFIC BY ME, AUTUMNPANDA**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE. ABAIKAN TATA BAHASA YANG AMBURADUL KARENA SAYA LAGI BELAJAR MENGATUR ULANG KEEFEKTIFAN GAYA PENULISAN SAYA GEGARA KELAMAAN SEMBUNYI DI KETEK JONGIN!**

 **WARNING CERITA PENDEK. FLUFF GAGAL. ROMANCE ENTAHLAH**

 **BTW HAPPY READING!**

 **MAAF CAPSLOCK JEBOL!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _"Ayo menikah.._ "]

Tao melirikkan keping hitamnya ke arah layar ponsel pintar miliknya dengan sebaris angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Ajakan yang tiba-tiba itu tentu saja membuat ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _Apa-apaan orang ini_. Begitu pikirnya.

"Maaf?" tanyanya tak paham.

Tao tinggal sendirian di dalam _flat_ -nya yang berukuran mini, dan ini sudah tengah hari untuk waktu Cina. Wajar ia menganggap ajakan barusan sebagai guyonan semata.

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahuku."

[" _Memang bukan_."] balas suara yang ada di sambungan teleponnya. _Apa orang ini baik-baik saja_? _Salju di London tidak akan membekukan otaknya kan_? Batin Tao sadis. Meskipun itu kepada kekasihnya sendiri.

Yah.

Barusan yang sedang menelpon Tao di waktu siang begini adalah Kris. Kekasih Tao yang kini sedang berada di Inggris untuk menghadiri sebuah pameran karya seni di Buckingham Palace. Sudah lima hari Kris berada di Negeri Big Ben itu dan berencana pulang dua hari kemudian.

"Ini juga bukan tanggal satu April tuan jenius." kata Tao dan tertawa kecil. Ia senang sekali menggoda Kris dengan memanggilnya jenius meski Kris kurang menyukai panggilan itu. "Kau telat dua bulan jika ingin mengerjaiku."

Ada sebuah suara dengusan yang terdengar dari seberang. Dan Zi Tao yakin Kris akan kesal dengan kata-katanya.

[" _Aku serius Huang_.."] ujarnya penuh kesungguhan.

"Kau berjanji akan menikahiku setelah aku lulus kuliah."

[" _Itu terlalu lama._ "] sahut Kris terdengar tak sabaran, [" _Aku ingin cepat-cepat memilikimu_."]

Tao bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sementara detak jantungnya sudah bertalu-talu tak keruan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menikah denganku? Apa ada yang melemparkan asbak istana Buckingham ke kepalamu?"

[" _Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas?_ "]

Tao mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gagang ponselnya. Menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Kris dengan dada berdebar-debar.

[" _Karena aku mencintaimu, idiot._ "]

Dan ketika Tao memanggil Kris dengan sebutan jenius. Maka Kris akan membalasnya dengan menyebutnya idiot. Dan benar, Tao adalah si idiot yang mungkin tak akan paham seberapa besar keinginan Kris untuk memilikinya seutuhnya.

" _Bastard_.." desis Tao kesal, namun terselipi perasaan senang. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mendengar Kris mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintaiya meski hanya melalui sambungan telepon.

"Kembalilah ke Cina segera. Aku akan memikirkan jawabannya untukmu!" serunya keras. Ekspresi gembira terpancar jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan.

[ _"Begitu ya_?"] tanya Kris lirih, dan kemudian menyajikan hening yang lumayan lama tercipta di sambungan mereka berdua.

Tao menautkan kedua alisnya ketika menyadari Kris tak lagi berbicara kepadanya setelah itu. Ia melihat ke layar ponselnya, mengira Kris telah menutup telepon mereka. Namun nomor telepon Kris masih ada di sana. Menandakan jika sambungan mereka masih terhubung.

 _ **Ting tong!**_

Hingga akhirnya bunyi bel _flat_ Tao berbunyi nyaring. Mengejutkan Tao detik itu juga.

"Halo, Kris, kau masih ada di sana?" tanya Tao dan kemudian bangkit untuk menuju ke arah pintu, "Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu."

Tao berjalan ke arah pintu _flat_ -nya dengan tergesa. Sementara itu ponselnya masih ia tempelkan ke telinga. Berjaga-jaga jika Kris kembali berbicara ke padanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan satu tangannya ke depan. Meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya barang sejenak. Ia baru saja akan menanyakan 'siapa' kepada sosok tamunya. Namun batal ketika melihat ada tubuh jangkung yang sedang berdiri di depannya sembari memberikan pose sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Apa aku harus menunggu jawabanmu terlebih dahulu, jika aku sudah berada di Cina sekarang?"

[" _Apa aku harus menunggu jawabanmu terlebih dahulu, jika aku sudah berada di Cina sekarang_?"]

Tao mengerjabkan kedua matanya tak percaya ketika suara asli Kris dan suara di sambungan telepon miliknya mengeluarkan bunyi serta kalimat yang sama persis. Ia masih tak bisa percaya jika kini Kris sudah berada di depannya. Kris yang asli. Diri Kris sendiri.

"Kau.. _Gege.._ Kenapa bisa?" tanya Tao bingung. Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum simpul dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah mematikan sambungan mereka berdua.

Kris kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lain dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua. Dengan dua buah cincin platina motif sederhana sebagai isinya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kris menawarkan hal sakral itu lagi kepada Tao. Meskipun tak sampai berlutut segala, tapi Tao tahu jika Kris bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Dengan senang hati." balas Tao tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dan langsung menerjang tubuh Kris. Memeluk tubuh lelaki yang dicintainya itu erat-erat.

 **FIN**

 _ **Thanks for reading this fanfiction! I hope you can enjoyed my others fanfic too!**_

 _ **Btw ini keinspirasi dari iklan Jepang di YouT*be. Dan bahkan sudah ada KagaKuro Doujinshinya. Maafkan atas segala kemiripan yang ada.**_

 _ **Wanna leave review my sugar? :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sign, autumnpanda**_


End file.
